This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
In an attempt to reduce the quantity of NOx and particulate matter emitted to the atmosphere during internal combustion engine operation, a number of exhaust aftertreatment devices have been developed. A need for exhaust aftertreatment systems particularly arises when diesel combustion processes are implemented. Typical aftertreatment systems for diesel engine exhaust may include a hydrocarbon (HC) injector, a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC), a diesel particulate filter (DPF), and a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system (including a urea injector).
A problem that can arise through use of such aftertreatment systems is clogging or plugging of the DOC. DOC face-plugging can increase back pressure in the exhaust system, reduce catalytic performance and hinder regeneration of the DPF, for example. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an aftertreatment system that can effectively detect a DOC face-plugging condition and implement corrective action to rectify the face-plugging condition.